Teen Titans Auto Crash Derby Viva la Bam! Style
by Chocolate Usagi
Summary: When some new Titans join the ranks, one gets an idea that involves platinum credit cards, a video camera, and lots of smash. Enjoy.
1. The Idea

Teen Titans Auto Crash Derby- "Viva la Bam" Style Chapter 1- The idea

That's right, my sister and I were up until six in the morning planning this. When a few new members join the ranks of the Teen Titans, all becomes chaos. We've got a pyromaniac, the rich daughter of Bruce Wayne, a witty and sarcastic surfer, a drunken genius, and yet another comic Changeling. All armed with platinum cards, each titan has exactly twenty-four hours to buy a car, trick it out, and smash their buddies. Viva la BAM!

Just so you know, I don't own Teen Titans, "Viva La Bam", "Pop Goes the Weasel", "Hummers", "Lizabeth" (who belongs to my sister, Alex), "Transformers", or Bob Dole. All will become clear...

New titans-

Name: Michael Stuntman

Alias: Pyro

Age: 16

Ability: He can create and control fire.

Name: Chanelle Leone

Alias: Birdra

Age: 16

Ability: She can fly and communicate with birds.

Name: Piper Oceanne

Alias: Hydra

Age: 15

Ability: She can control water.

Name: Myron Welch

Alias: Mathis

Age: 14

Ability: He's a genius with a super-powered body suit.

Name: Mali Simmons

Alias: Animalia

Age: 13

Ability: She has the ability of animal transfiguration.

--

The last few days had been really slow since the new titans had joined. Crime had been practically swept off the streets. They were that good.

The leader appeared to be Michael, who was a natural-born pyromaniac as well as a jock at school. His girlfriend was Chanelle, the flesh and blood of Bruce Wayne himself, who preferred to maintain her mother's maiden name. She was particularly intriguing to Robin. She was half-French and very spoiled, but still loved her dove, Cloudy. Then there was Piper. With her wicked blue and purple hair, she was a swimmer. She loved messing with the guys, especially Cyborg. Myron, her best friend, had a little alcohol addiction. He even created an age enhancing simulator machine that produced him a fake I.D. when he inserted a photograph. Believe it or not, he never got a hangover. Mali, however, was an odd one. She, like Beast Boy, was a Changeling through and through. What with the green skin, and the pointy ears, and everything. She had just as an annoying personality as he did, and it's quite ironic that they were childhood playmates.

Now, the new titans lounged around the tower with Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. God knows what Raven and Starfire were up to.

"Are you guys bored? Because I'm bored," Mali complained. She was currently lying on the couch upside down, her long black hair cascading over her shoulders and skimming the carpet.

"Like a 2X4, dude..." Beast Boy groaned, ironically positioned the exact same way as his female counterpart. Save the luxurious black hair and mini-skirt.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire called, poking her orange head into the room. "A package has arrived for you."

"Awesome! Must be one of my many admiring fans!" he gloated to Mali, nudging her in the ribs. She grabbed his waist and yanked his green self off the couch. He rose and dusted himself off. "Don't be so rough with me! I'm delicate!" he griped, exiting the room.

"Hey, I've got an idea, guys. Listen up," Piper piped, a catlike smile creeping across her face.

"What are you thinking, Piper?" asked Robin as he gave her a suspicious sideways glance.

"Well, we all know Chanelle is filthy stinking rich, right?" she lured.

"Yeah..." they sang.

"And she's loaded with credit cards, correct?"

"Correct..."

"Have you guys ever seen 'Viva la Bam' on TV?" she asked. Cyborg jumped up.

"Oh, that's that show where the rich skate guy and his homies trash the uncle's car and he yells at him and they built a skate ramp in that guys parking lot and they launched the other man's car into a tree and they made that lady eat the cereal and-" he rambled while the others continued their fruitfully flourishing conversation. Until Beast Boy returned, that is.

"Hey, did you guys go on without me? I call rewinds!" declared the green boy.

Meanwhile, Myron was tampering with Cyborg's wires to make him go into silent mode.

"Ummm... Did I miss something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Only evolution. You're stuck in the primate era," Mali chuckled. Beast Boy then appealed to his friend's fantasy and transformed into a little green monkey and rested on her shoulder.

"Guys, I say we coax some cards out of the little drip and do our own car crash derby like they did on 'Viva la Bam'!" suggested Piper.

"Well, who here can drive?" Myron asked skeptically. Cyborg, Michael and Piper raised their hands.

"Okay... Who here can drive legally?" Piper's hand reluctantly drifted back to her side.

"Okay, problem. Some of us are only twelve," Beast Boy objected as he returned to his human form. Of course, the force of his weight caused he and Mali to slide off the blue couch and onto the floor.

"No, only you, ding. You should be in the Pre-Teen Titans, little dude," Mali supposed, digging her index finger into his green cheeks, implanting temporary dimples on either side of his mouth.

"Myron, my friend, that is where you must come in," Michael said smoothly with his muscular arm around Myron's brunette head. "You'll make everyone fake ID's."

"Why should I do you a favor, Michael?" he asked disgustedly, shrugging Michael off of him. "After I've spent everyday in the trash can during lunch since first grade at your dispense?" Michael pondered the paradox a moment.

"Because I love you?" he concluded.

"Oh, please..." mumbled Myron as he lifted his hand of off his neck.

"Yo, BB? What did you get, anyway?" Cyborg asked once he got his sound-system back on. Everyone leaned in when Beast Boy didn't respond.

"Who, me?" he asked bluntly.

"No, the OTHER MUTANT GRASS STAIN!" the walking soda machine screamed.

"Oh, so you mean Mali," Beast Boy said, pointing to the lanky girl, who was hurriedly stuffing her face with her back turned to our friends. She made a tiny whining sound as she turned around with bits of something scattered on her face. "What the... Are you eating... Tofu?"

"Mmmm..." she thought, her large blue eyes lingering.

"No, Mali, no!!" he cried, pouncing on his fellow Changeling, choking her and shaking her by the neck.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing? There's enough tofu for the both of you!" Robin tried to convince, restraining his friend.

"Mali is allergic to tofu!" he stuttered, breathing deeply.

"Well, if you're allergic to tofu, what do you eat?" Michael asked. Mali swallowed her mouthful.

"Cat food. That and garden salads from McDonalds," she replied. Then she fainted.

"Uh... Is she going to be okay?" Myron asked. Beast Boy shrugged as he nudged her behind the couch with his foot.

"Tell us what you got before I have to put a collar on you," threatened Cyborg bluntly.

"Oh! Right! A video camera! Someone left me a video camera! See?" Beast Boy thrilled. He held a nice silver camera out in front of him. Piper snatched it, her purple eyes shining with brilliance.

"This is perfect!" she beamed.

"Be careful with that! There's a recording of a totally hot chick confessing her undying love for me on there. She gave me her phone number."

Piper quickly scanned the contraption and pushed a small red button. "Not anymore!" she said with a toothy grin. Beast Boy's jaw hung open in disbelief. "BB, could you tape our derby?"

"No way!" he cried. "I want to SMASH SOME CARS!" He then let out a very nice evil laugh. "Um, find someone else." Everyone's eyes slowly drifted to Myron.

"No... I may be an alcoholic, but I'm not that drunk!" he protested.

"And that martini in his hand really vouches for a lot..." mumbled Robin. "Hard to believe he's the brains of the outfit."

"Yeah, I know," Michael added, finger impaled in nose.

"We need to find a simple-minded fool who will willingly operate this device..." Piper pondered.

Suddenly, Mali shot up and fell into Beast Boy's lap.

"Hello, love..." she mumbled.

"Well... That's convenient..." muttered Beast Boy as he pushed her off him.

"Mali! You know, incredibly, your height and excellent creative eye give us the perfect angle to-"

"Cut the theatrics, Myron. Big words may confuse that other green bean, but remember- I'm a whole year older than he is. Besides, I heard everything and I want to have the pleasure of wrecking him myself."

"... I didn't use any big words."

Starfire walked in and began looking around. She checked behind Cyborg, underneath Michael, and lifted up the couch.

"Uh... Star? What're you looking for?" Robin asked.

"Robin, have you seen the Tameranian dehydrated tentacle flakes? I wish to prepare a celebratory squid beverage for our new friends!" she cried happily. Myron, Michael, Piper, and Mali glanced at each other and scooted into a corner.

"I'm not eating any octopuses..." Michael whispered, shuddering.

"Squids, idiot. They're two different creatures," Myron scolded.

"I can't eat it anyway. I was a squid once. They're pretty cool, besides the accidental... Inking..." Mali explained, blushing slightly.

"Let me handle this..." Piper sighed, running to the auburn-headed alien girl. "Star, my good friend! Do you know how to turn this thing on?" she asked with her arm around the girl as she snatched Beast Boy's new camera.

"No, Piper. I am afraid I am unaware of how to operate this... Object," Starfire informed her.

"Push this button..." hinted Cyborg.

"There! Now you know how! Congratulations, Star! Now you're the proud owner of a brand new video camera!" Piper announced.

"Hey..." protested Beast Boy.

"Silencio, por favor," Piper said sternly to Beast Boy accenting each syllable. She turned to the others and added, "Yes that's right. I'm speaking Spanish."

"How does that handle our octopus problem?" Michael whispered.

"Squid," corrected Myron stubbornly.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Go put yourself to some use and lift something heavy."

"Okay, I'll go get Chanelle," announced Michael as he left the room, patting Beast Boy on the head.

"... She weighs, like, a hundred pounds..."

"Come on, My. Michael can't even count that high," Piper informed him.

"How'd he make it into high school?"

"He's been cheating off you."

He returned shortly with the attractive sixteen-year-old with thigh-length black hair and a scattered freckled face. A white dove rested on her shoulder.

"Nelle, we were wondering how many spare cards you have on you right now..." Piper thought, leaning forward on the couch and reaching over to pet the bird. It bit her. Chanelle gave her a sly look.

"How many do you need?" she asked, opening her authentic leather purse.

"Let's see... Two... Four... Six... Seven, Nelle. We need seven. Oh, and you shouldn't care if they get maxed."

"You're lucky I like your hair," commented Chanelle as she passed the shinning cards over to Piper, who distributed them amongst the competitors. "Um, just out of curiosity... What are you guys planning on doing?"

"We're going to buy cars..." Myron answered.

"Oh!"

"...And then we're going to WRECK THEM!"

"...Oh." She left the room, shaking her head and rubbing her temples, muttering something about crazy Americans and moving back to France with her mother.

"Okay. Everyone has twenty-four hours. I say we get this show on the road..." Michael suggested as he rubbed his hands together eagerly. That, however, triggered his power. Giant flames exploded from his palms. He blushed as red as the fire and concealed his hands behind his back.

"...Idiot..." Myron mumbled.

"Let the games begin..." Cyborg chuckled.

--

Well, there you have it. The first chapter in our little Viva la Bam! Teen Titans story book thing. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry if I haven't updated my OLS fic, but I've been having major writers' block on that and my sisters have been pressuring me to get this up... Either way, my floppy disk is basically dead, so I don't have the latest chapter of my OLS fic with me- the only existing copy is on Fan Fiction. That's sort of a set back. Oh well. I'll get to it soon! Promise! Next chapter, they all go get their cars! See you later! This has been Chocolate Usagi!

I just got a trampoline! Whee! Why haven't I ever owned one of these things before? They're the greatest inventions on EARTH! ï


	2. The Rides

Teen Titans Auto Crash Derby Chapter 2- The Rides

Hello, guess who's back? That's right! In this chapter the Titans get their cars!

--

Piper scoured the junkyards searching for any salvageable parts, hoping to create her own wrecking machine. Or rather, to hold a squirt gun to Cyborg's head and threaten to rust him up if he didn't build it.

"What I'd really like is a tank..." she mumbled, inspecting half of a muffler before tossing it aside.

"I got one," the redneck owner of the junkyard called from the heap of garbage.

"Does it work?" she asked, not expecting a yes-

"Yup. Works like a charm."

"It's wonderful!" Piper cried, drooling over the seemingly brand-new army tank.

"That one's from double-u, double-u eye, eye," he informed her. "Runs real nice, too."

"Can I take it for a test drive?" she asked maliciously. He tossed her the keys. "I wasn't expecting fuzzy die in the rear-view mirror. ... Wait, why is there a rear-view mirror in a tank?" she asked from the driver's seat.

Soon enough she was driving on the streets. "Stupid red lights... Oh, hey! It's Cyborg! I wonder if running over the competition before the derby is against the rules..."

"Man... I knew I should've just used the T-Car... Could've kept a whole dang credit card to update it, but nooo... I had to let these crazy white people talk me into this... Now I can't even find anything worth buying!" he complained until an ice cream truck rolled by playing "Pop Goes the Weasel". "Ooh! Ice cream! Hey, wait! Come back here!" he screamed, chasing after the truck. "I want a Tootie-Fruity... Wait... That's it!"

Before long, Cyborg was cruising behind the wheel of his brand new ice cream truck happily licking at his ice cream.

Myron, however, was in Washington D.C. by then.

"Hey, kid! What're you doing in here? This is the White House!" a security guard shouted, jumping in Myron's path.

"I'm Myron Welch, and I'm here to see the president!" he announce, pointing his thumb at himself forcefully.

"Oh, Mr. Myron! I'm so sorry! I... I didn't recognize you! Did you get a haircut? You look nice, sir. Go

right on in," the security guard mumbled as he returned to his post.

"...Awesome."

He found the president in the Oval Office, contemplating the question: If they're called the "cabinet", why aren't there any shelves in here?

"Hey, Mr. President," he breezed casually as he poked around the room, entertaining himself with an Al Gore bobble-head.

"Oh, Mr. Myron, my good friend! What brings you here? Hey, why don't you have a seat in spinny chair? Here, let me pour you a glass of scotch!" he fumbled in his western accent, spilling most of the drink.

"Actually, Georgie, I'm here to talk business. See I'm in a contest. It's a crash derby. I need a ride..."

In the blink of an eye Myron had his very own armored car with a built-in liquor cooler. It had nuclear weapons, atomic bombs, and a rum cake-maker.

Don't ask how, but Michael got hooked up with a black Hummer with a flame-thrower welded on the top.

He drove down the street in the middle of two lanes, leaning out the window.

"As Cyborg would say... Boo freaking yah!" he cried before his head hit a stop sign.

Robin had decided there was no one better to create him the perfect ride than the mechanic who built the Batmobile for Batman.

He made his way to the small apartment and rang the bell. After a short wait, a young brunette girl answered the door.

"Robin! Hey, come on in! Wow... Haven't seen you in ages! What brings you here?" she asked, adjusting her baggy, oil-stained over-alls.

"Lizabeth, I don't have much time to explain, but I need you to make me a ride. It needs to have weapons, and hydraulics, and a little bicycle horn..." Robin rambled, counting off on his fingers.

"Speak no more, my friend! I have exactly what you're looking for! Follow me!" she offered, grabbing him and taking him to the back of the apartment. "And now... Presenting the experiment I've been working on for, like, practically all the fifteen years of life! Or... At least until you joined the Teen Titans and didn't need the Batcar thing anymore... So, like I was saying, without further ado, I present Robin's Tricked-Out Motorcycle!" she cried, lifting a white sheet and revealing the shiny new motorized vehicle.

"Wow... Hey, you even got that horn I was talking about..." Robin said, marveling at the thing.

"Yeah, and there's a cute little license plate with your name on it," she pointed out.

"But... Do I have to call it 'Robin's Tricked-Out Motorcycle'?" he asked warily.

"Who created this masterpiece? Me, that's who. So I get to name it, and I'm calling it 'Robin's Tricked-Out Motorcycle'!" she screamed.

Mali was having a much easier time in London, England. She searched the streets with a crumpled wad of paper in gloved hand. She halted her hunt in front of a tall white business building.

She pushed through the tall, glass double-doors and went straight to the receptionist at the front desk.

"'Ello! How may I help you miss?" she asked cheerily.

"Umm... I'm Animalia of the Teen Titans and I have an appointment to see..." she trailed off and skimmed the paper in her hand. She looked back at the woman and finished her sentence with, "a Mr. Mama..."

"Go on in."

Mali poked her head in the door, her long black hair falling around her shoulders. She spotted a large desk with a nice leather chair facing the window.

"Hello? Mr. Mama?" she asked skeptically. The chair spun around to reveal a handsome young man.

"Please. Call me Joe," he said in a British accent. "You must be Miss Animalia."

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you, Mr..... Joe," she beamed, shaking his hand.

"All the preparations are complete. All our top mechanics have been working on this since we got your call, love. And now it's finally ready," Joe explained excitedly as he drew the curtains of the window open. "Here's your new car!"

A giant smile spread wide across Mali's green face. She was the proud new owner of a British-style Transformer.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was...

"Give! Give it back!" he cried, tugging as hard as he could. But his resistance was futile. That was one stubborn squirrel. "Dude! This is not funny! Chanelle only gave me one credit card, and I don't have another!"

Obviously, a squirrel had run off with Beast Boy's platinum, and he was having a hard time trying to get it back.

"Come on! What're you planning to buy?" he pleaded. But, he fell over, and the squirrel scampered away. "Great... Now what am I going to do?" he asked himself as he sat down on the sidewalk, chin in gloved hands.

"Mister? Can you move?" a little boy on a bike asked. He nudged Beast Boy with the front wheel of his tire.

"Hey, kid! Let me borrow your bike!" he cried, gripping the handlebars and pulling it closer to his green self.

"No way! My bike!" the boy screamed, honking his horn.

"Come on! Please? How much do you want for it?"

The boy smiled, put his hands on his hips, and asked, "How much you got?" Beast Boy blinked twice and drove his hands into his pockets.

"Uh... I have twenty bucks, some old gum, and a paper clip!"

"No way! Fifty!"

"Fifty? Come on, kid! Can you even count money? Here, here's forty dollars, okay? That's all I have."

"What are you doing to my little brother?" a slightly older girl on a bike, about ten years of age asked.

"Hey, is that for sale?" Beast Boy asked.

--

So how was that? I really liked the junkyard guy. "Double-u, double-u, eye, eye!" He was saying World War II! I love that! And then the British guy's name was "Joe Mama"! So, next time the Titans smash their cars up! See who wins! This is Chocolate Usagi, signing out!


	3. The Event

Teen Titans Auto Crash Derby Chapter 3- The Event

Okay, this is the last chapter. Here we end the derby and a winner is declared. Enjoy!

--

"Welcome to the first annual Teen Titans Auto Crash Derby. Here Titans have come from all over the tower to compete. First we would like to thank our sponsor, Birdra, for providing the funding," Starfire announced over a microphone. It was obvious she was reading from a Que. card. "Next, Raven, our medical expert for tonight's event. We would also like to thank 'Viva La Bam' for inspiring our games. That show is the... Shiz Nice?"

"Shiz niz," Piper whispered.

"**Shiz niz,"** Starfire repeated triumphantly. **"Next, we shall introduce our competitors. Hydra in The Tank. Cyborg will be driving the Double Scoop. Mathis and the Armored Buzz. The Flamemobile will be driven by Pyro. Robin's vehicle is entitled Robin's Tricked-Out Motorcycle. Animalia will be behind the wheel of the Transformer. Our last contender, Beast Boy, is driving the Evil Mode of Transportation that Delivers you from Point A to Point B with a Bad Attitude and is Mean and Scary and Above All Not Nice Car."**

Beast Boy pulled around the corner on his tiny pink bicycle with training wheels, a woven plastic basket on the front, ribbons on the handlebars, ringing the little bell. On the back was a plastic license plate that read "Elise". He didn't look too happy.

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, man! Look out for the mean and scary bicycle!" Cyborg warned, doubling over in his seat.

"Don't forget- not nice!" Robin reminded as he fell to the ground in tears.

"Yeah, you laugh now, but wait until I cream every last one of you!" Beast Boy cried angrily, shaking his fist.

"Whatever you say, Elise. Can we just get started?" Cyborg asked.

"**Oh, of course! Start your engines, please!"** Starfire yelled over the revving and roaring of the cars. **"Begin!"**

Instantly, Piper took after Mali, whose vehicle transformed into a bird, which took to the sky. Flamemobile was menacingly chasing after Double Scoop with the flames on high.

"Hey, wait! You're melting my ice cream!" Cyborg called to Michael when he realized his van was filling up with a giant sticky milkshake. Instinctively, he began to drink.

Robin whipped out a tracking device from his motorcycle and placed it on Armored Buzz as he drove by. He let out his tracker missiles, which made a direct hit on the slow-moving vehicle.

However, it made no difference due to the extremely thick armor.

Beast Boy just sort of sat there and watched.

When Mali had fallen from a blast from The Tank, Piper set her sights on the other green Changeling. She charged after him as he peddled as fast as he could.

He was sprinting away at an astounding negative two miles per hour.

"Well, if this isn't as boring as watching paint dry..." Piper mumbled. She turned her gearshift up a notch and bumped Beast Boy down a hill. "That should take care of him."

Meanwhile, Cyborg had put an end to his little "leakage" problem and was heading for revenge from Michael, who was leaning out the window of his parked Hummer flirting with Chanelle. Luckily, the redhead heard the music from Double Scoop and reversed out of the way just in time. Infuriated by the sneak attack (even though he can't spell "infuriated"), Michael unleashed a wicked flame at Double Scoop.

Unfortunately for him, it was one of the many tricks Cyborg uploaded into the ice cream truck- a hologram.

The fire went right through it and made a direct hit on Armored Buzz, sending it flying into a nearby tree, promptly exploding. The alcohol in the cooler only agitated the fire.

"Should we go check on him?" Mali asked, once again duking it out with Piper now as a T-Rex.

"Do you want to be disqualified?" Piper asked her sarcastically.

"I'll handle it," Raven muttered, flying over to the wreck to see if she could find Myron, or at least salvage some good wine. She pulled the unconscious Myron out from the vehicle and sent a signal to Starfire.

"**Mathis and the Armored Buzz are unable to continue,"** she called into the mike.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Piper attempted to run over Robin's motorcycle. But Robin pushed a button and the rivets attached to his wheels expanded and she went right under him. The Tank crashed head-on with Double Scoop.

Raven headed over to inspect the damage and sent a different sign to the auburn-headed girl.

"Cyborg and Double Scoop are disqualified for exiting the arena."

"Hey, is that legal?" Mali asked, pointing to Michael. He was leaning against his car, once again flirting with the gorgeous Chanelle.

"Not, it is not! Pyro and Flamemobile, I am rueful to say, are no longer competing."

Piper and Mali both stared at Robin on his tiny little motorcycle. He stared back at the girls, daring them to make a move. Robin's Tricked-Out Motorcycle obviously had fail-safe gadgets with their names on them. The instant either one moved, he would strike stealthily, unnoticed. He would take one out, then the- oh, wait. Piper just blew him up.

"Robin is unable to battle."

"Looks like it's just you and me, Oceanne," Mali said through her COM link.

"Looks like it, Simmons," Piper replied.

"Why are we referring to each other by our last names?"

"It's better than third person, I guess. Bob Dole can go suck a toe."

"Agreed. Hey, Oceanne?"

"Hm?"

"Look out."

Transformer changed into a pterodactyl and struck from the sky, attacking quickly, then retreating before Piper could react. Until that is, Piper uncovered and memorized her attack pattern and foresaw Transformer's next move. She shot at the bird, taking it down.

It landed on The Tank.

"Hey, what the-?" Mali screamed, attempting to free herself.

"Get off me!" Piper ordered.

"Hey, your COM link still works? That must mean your engine's still running!"

"Hey, yeah! You, too! And we can't lose as long as our engines keep going."

"Please, now. One of you must fall. There can be only one victor."

"In that case we're combining to create one competitor!"

"Yeah! We're-"

"The Tankformer!" the two announced in unison.

"... Very well, then. There is nothing in the rules that prohibits uniting... I hereby declare- What is that?"

A pink and green something was slowly making its way up a very steep hill.

It was Beast Boy.

"Elise?" Mali asked unbelievingly.

"Well... Technically, I guess I didn't knock him out of bounds... Just down that hill..." Piper thought aloud.

"So you mean that green kid on a bike could still stop us from winning?"

"Not if we pound him first!"

However, when Piper and Mali tried against each other to attack, their controls couldn't react simultaneously.

"AAAUGH! I CAN'T STOP! THE BRAKES ARE CUT!" Beast Boy cried. He was zooming at The Tankformer at a whopping four and a half miles per hour. His front tire gingerly hit against the automotive, ceasing the runaway bike.

But the Tankformer flipped over completely.

"**I am proud to announce Beast Boy as the champion of our very first Auto Crash Derby!"**

"Awesome, dude! What'd I win?" he cried, ditching his bike and helping Piper and Mali out of their car thing.

"Well... I'm sure if it was one of us we'd get some really rad cash prize, but since it's just you and your dinky pink wuss bike, you can have whatever's in my pocket," Mali aid, digging in her pocket. "Looks like you get a button, two cents, and some lint."

Beast Boy sat down and cried.

Then a squirrel skittered onto his shoulder wearing a du-rag and a load of bling.

It sat up straight and said, "Remember kids: don't try this at home!"

--

There you have it, people! Beast Boy on his little toddler bike won some buttons and lint! That lucky dog! How come BB carries forty bucks with him and Mali only has two cents? Anyway, my sister almost had milk come out of her nose when she read that part... Actually, I really put a lot of Mali's character into Piper. Because Mali's a skater girl! Oh, but that squirrel was a pimp, I say. He was all iced out. I call him Bob.

So I really hope you like my very first COMPLETED fic here! First I'd like to thank all the little people I had to step on to get here... And of course the big man upstairs. Thank you, grandpa. I love you all! So I'll see ya when I see ya! .


End file.
